Nothing Is As It Seems
by Star Mage1
Summary: Lucifer reveals to Dean about what happened in Detroit: that Sam never said yes. AU and episode tag to 5x04 ‘The End’.


**Nothing Is As It Seems**

_**Summary:**_ Lucifer reveals to Dean about what happened in Detroit: that Sam never said yes. AU and episode tag to 5x04 '**The End**'.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Supernatural belongs to Kripke and the WB (or CW). Either way I'm not getting anything from this. Although I will gladly accept a gift wrap Sam and Dean Winchester

_**A/N:**_ Well I decided to write out my own version to the why Sam said yes and I got the idea of what if he didn't say yes.

**Chapter 1:** Nothing is as it Seems

Dean fired the Colt only for Lucifer to disappear from the spot he was standing on.

"Did you think I would just stand still and let myself be hit. For all I have heard about the great Dean Winchester I have to say I find you lacking. Is this really all you came up with? I must say when I set up this trap I was expecting more from you."

"Is that so, then why if I am lacking so much did you go through the trouble to trap me. I mean I had to been a major thorn in your side for you to go through all this trouble just for little old me." Dean keeps the Colt on Lucifer waiting for the right moment to fire again.

"Oh Dean this trap isn't for you but for your brother Sam." Lucifer said as he walked around Dean.

"I think the air up here is getting to you or have you forgotten that you are wearing my brother right now." Dean sneered.

Lucifer gets a look of disappointment on his face. "Have you not wondered about what happen in Detroit? How I finally gotten my vessel. The lack of concern must have torn your brother's heart. You didn't even bother with trying to find out what happen that day did you?"

"Why should I have? I knew all I needed to know that he said yes."

"But that is where you are miss informed Dean. Sam never said yes to me." Lucifer said this with a hint of admiration in his voice.

"If he didn't say yes then how are you wearing him?" Dean doesn't know what the devil is playing at but he is not going to be fooled easily. He fires another shot but Lucifer doesn't disappearing this time. The bullet stops in midair right in front of him before dropping to the ground. In retaliation Lucifer pulls the Colt out of Dean's hand sending it flying to the ground.

"Now Dean I really want you to hear this before I kill you."

"Fine then can you hurry up with your evil monolog before I end up being bored to death." Dean hates being powerless but all he can do now is listen to what Lucifer has to say.

"The war was at a stand still. So the angels came up with a plan that would finally bring this war to its climax. They looked for the two of you but your brother was the one they found first. They would have preferred you but they knew that if Sam became a vessel you would follow."

"So how did they trick my brother into saying yes?"

"They found another potential vessel but unlike your brother this one was willing to agree to me wearing them as you say. Before that person said yes your brother was swapped out of his body with this person. Sam had to watch as the person in his body agreed to be my vessel." Lucifer gazes goes up to the heavens. "This is where their plan back fired. Angels are not allowed to use trickery to get a vessel to agree. The punishment for that was the sealing off of all the angels who knew from all of creation. Like demons angels have their own rules to abide by."

Dean stares at Lucifer in horror. "So Sammy isn't trap in his own body while you ride him?"

"Correct, Sam is around just with a different look."

"Where is he?" Dean asks in desperation.

"Well you sent Sam with all the others to be canon fodder while you make your kamikaze run."

"What! Who is Sam and why didn't Sam tell me?"

"Come on now Dean you made it very clear that you wanted nothing to do with Sam. So when Sam found and join your camp Sam kept quiet. Sam was afraid of being rejected again. If the only way for Sam to be near your side was as a stranger then it was better then nothing for Sam. Sam was the one who made your camp so secure from angels and demons. Sam has become very effective in hiding and fighting demons not to mention angels. Even when Sam is away from the camp I can't get to or find Sam easily. It is why I had to make this trap; to have Sam be brought to me."

"Why are you still interested in my brother? You already have his body."

"Because Sam is a special soul but I think I have revealed enough. I need to go get Sam now but don't worry I'll make sure to take good care of Sammy."

This pushes Dean into a rage. Not thinking clearly Dean rushes Lucifer only to be knocked to the ground. Dean gasps in breath as Lucifer places his foot on Dean's neck.

"Well it looks like big brother is back but it is too little too late."

Dean can only stare as his past self runs into his sight. Dean prays that his past self doesn't make the same mistakes that he did. His last thought is that he wishes he could have worked things out with Sam before Lucifer snaps his neck.

* * *

When Dean awakens he gasps Sam's name. Sitting up he looks around and sees that he is no longer in the garden but back in the camp. The others in the room are staring at him in shock but that doesn't last long as everyone pulls a gun on him. Dean has no idea how he is still alive but he is afraid that won't last long. Thinking over what he can do that won't get him shot Dean is saved from trying to explain himself when Cas and Chuck burst in to the room.

"Don't shot it is really him and he is fine," Cas states.

"How can you be sure that we aren't dealing with some monster? He was dead a few minutes ago and is now alive again."

"It wouldn't be the first time Dean came back from the dead." Chuck says with a smile.

"Trust me on this I can sense it." Castiel says with a clear and commanding voice. "Can you all go out for a while I need to speak to our fearless leader." The room clears leaving only Dean, Cas, and Chuck.

"How are you doing?" Chuck asks.

"Physically I'm great considering I should be dead. However I won't be fine until I get Sam back from that bastard Lucifer."

"Dean you know even if Lucifer leaves Sam's body that he would no longer be the same."

"That is not what Dean meant Cas" said Chuck.

"You knew" Dean says with a hint of betrayal and danger to his voice.

"Not until just now I swear. I was suddenly overwhelmed with visions that showed me what happen with Sam. What Lucifer said was true Dean."

"Would one of you mind explaining what is going on?" Dean told about his encounter with Lucifer to Cas. "That explains a great deal about what happen to the angelic host."

"Chuck I want to know every detail you can tell me about Sam. Especial who in my camp was he and did Lucifer get him."

"I don't know who he was in the camp. What I saw was through Sam's eyes and that was only important moments from the past two years. I didn't see the body he was in now but I do know that Lucifer has Sam."

"Son of a bitch, alright Cas I need a list of everyone that did not make it back from the attack. I also want to know what happen on you end and find out if anyone saw anything unusual." Cas goes to carry out his mission with smile. He sees signs of the old Dean that he knew peeking through and there maybe hope just yet.

Dean thinks of the new chance he has been given and he is not going to screw it up like the last one. He will get his brother back and together they will take down Lucifer.

_**A/N:**_ This is only a one shot and I don't plan on continuing it. If anyone wants to run with it go ahead just tell me. I left it vague as to who Sam could be because I wanted to leave it to each person's own imagination. Sam could be a guy or girl. Sam could have gotten close to Dean or not at all in the camp.


End file.
